


Reading

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and both care so much about their patients and their friends, stick and poke are the most married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Stick and Poke relax during some down time.





	Reading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arwen00710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen00710/gifts).



> Another prompt from tumblr! "Kiss on the neck for Stick and Poke"  
> Featuring mention of Caliber who belongs to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) who also is responsible for Caliber's line. <3

Stick had just finished his shift in the medbay, and was looking for his riduur. Poke had said he needed to catch up on some reports. Which meant he was either back in their room, or working next to one of the coma patients. He liked to keep them company, so they wouldn’t be alone. 

Stick found him set up next to Caliber’s bed, who had gotten caught in an explosion during the last mission. She was out of the bacta tank, but still being kept unconscious for a little while longer to make sure she would be in as little pain as possible when she woke up.

Poke was quietly reading his reports out loud to himself, occasionally making side comments. Poke’s silent comprehension had always been really low, but when Stick read out loud to him, or if he read out loud to himself, he could soak it up easily. He also hoped that hearing someone nearby would help bring the brothers lost in their own minds, back to them. 

Stick walked up behind him and leaned down to kiss the side of Poke’s neck. Poke sighed, and relaxed immediately into Stick’s touch. 

“Why don’t you come to bed, we are both off duty, you would be more comfortable.” Stick whispered against his skin, peppering his neck and shoulders with more kisses.

Poke hummed, “Don’t want to leave Caliber alone. She should be waking up soon.”

“Fair. Want me to stay? I could read to you instead.” Stick offered. They both were fond of the heavy gunner. She was so bright and full of life. “Remember that time when she said if she was into guys and if we were both into girls she would kiss us?”

Poke smiled at the memory, “Still a lot of ifs.”

Stick chuckled as he settled next to Poke, wrapping one arm around his shoulder, and the other grabbing the data pad from his hand to start reading Poke’s work until their friend woke up.


End file.
